1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dynamic system efficiency adjustment method, and in particular to apparatus and method of adjusting system efficiency dynamically according to variations in current consumed by an electronics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, environmental impact has been an important consideration for electronic design. Reduction of system power consumption of electronic products is one example, wherein, as system power utilization improves, power consumption is reduced and system efficiency increased accordingly.
Conventional power conservation in electronics devices and systems is generally managed by software according to standards defined by Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI). Power management applications estimate possible power utilization by the electronic system according to CPU utilization, entering different power conservation modes accordingly. However, because the various power conservation modes are limited when controlled by software, actual operating states of the electronic system cannot response to system power management in a timely manner. Moreover, because system power utilization must be estimated, errors easily occur.
Thus, an important consideration is efficient control of system power consumption such that efficiency is improved.